dcshgfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman
Diana Prince, also known as Wonder Woman, is one of the main protagonists in the series DC Super Hero Girls. She is appointed the leader of the newly-formed superhero team in the first episode, Sweet Justice. Her mother is Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons, and Diana is an Amazon princess. In Sweet, Justice Diana declares that it is her destiny to "save the world of Man." Development and production Development art of Diana shows her with a golden band around the mid-length of her hair. The band is not present in her design on the show but the flow of her hair still follows the design with the band, narrowing in the middle as if held by a band. Her superhero outfit in late development art was similar to the original Wonder Woman outfit, while on the show her outfit is more similar to the contemporary live-action Wonder Woman films. Depiction Diana first appears in the first episode of the series, Sweet Justice. She is named the Wonder Woman by a television news anchor, shown fighting a giant monster attacking midtown Metropolis. She later tells the team that it is her crusade to "bring the Amazon way of peace and prosperity to Man's world and to rid it of all evil. The gods bestowed this honor upon me." Her experience makes the others accept her as the leader of the team. Diana respects lawfulness. She obeys a truant officer who takes her to detention in Sweet Justice, questions whether the team should fight the demolition robots that were purportedly lawfully sent by the City of Metropolis, and justifies her acting against her mother's wishes by the law of the Amazons. Diana performs gymnastic floor exercises in the episode Meet the Cheetah which impresses her coach and the rest of the students. Later her teacher praises her for her math test score. Lasso of Truth ]] Wonder Woman is first depicted using a golden lasso in the show's opening sequence. She is depicted with it again in Sweet Justice part 2 when she twirls it in the air while chasing a junkyard dog, and in parts 3 and 4 when she battles the demolition robots and Lena Luthor. She uses the lasso again to capture Livewire in the episode Beeline, and to stop an elevator from crashing into the ground in the episode Shock It to Me. She tries to capture Giganta with the lasso in the episode She Might Be Giant, but instead, Giganta trusses Wonder Woman with the lasso and strings her up on a sign. Wonder Woman is depicted with the lasso again when attempting to apprehend Catwoman in Fight at the Museum. The lasso is named the Lasso of Truth in the short Lost and Found where Harley Quinn compels people to speak the truth by catching them with the lasso. The lasso magically unties itself from the person it catches. When Harley Quinn attempts to jump off the side of a building while tied to the lasso, she finds that it keeps extending, and after falling through the branches of a tree she is strung upside-down by the lasso, hanging from the tree. The short ends with Wonder Woman and Supergirl approaching Harley, about to have a conversation with her while she's bound with the lasso. Queen Hippolyta Development Lauren Faust posted on Twitter that the Diana/Hippolyta dynamic in DC Super Hero Girls was originally the Donna/Diana dynamic in the would-be Super Best Friends Forever series "that never quite came to be".Lauren Faust (March 9, 2019). Fun fact. Twitter "Donna" is Donna Troy who was introduced as Wonder Girl in the 1959 comic book anthology Showcase in issue 59 titled Teen Titans. She was created as a teenage substitute for Wonder Woman for marketing reasons, following the publication of the book Seduction of the Innocent which warned specifcally against the corrupting influence of Wonder Woman, among other comic-book characters.Carol A Strickland (2015) The utterly impossible Wonder Family index Donna Troy was later given several different origin stories. Queen Hippolyta's appearance was designed by Izzy Abreu, with input from storyboard artists, Lauren Faust, and David Perez.Izzy Abreu (March 27, 2019). some work i did for #dcsuperherogirls. Twitter. Depiction ]] Queen Hippolyta first appears in the first episode of the series, Sweet Justice where she confronts Diana about leaving their home. After the team fails to keep the demolition robots from destroying the Sweet Justice cafe, Hippolyta appears along with some Amazons and demands that Diana returns to Themyscira after leaving without permission. Diana introduces her to Batgirl as her mother. They sail away with Diana on a small warship. Later, Barbara convinces the rest of the team to rescue Diana from her mother. They infiltrate the ship, get caught, and fail at defeating the Amazons, but they inspire Diana to stand up to her mother and command the Amazons to stop fighting her friends. Hippolyta tells Diana that she is "only 317 years old" and too young to make her own decisions. Diana asserts to her mother that she is entitled to choose her own path by Amazon law, having passed the Amazon rites of passage. Her mother accepts this, and Diana returns to Metropolis with the team. References